


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

by lailah



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hawaii Five-0, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Kidnapping, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, criminal minds - Freeform, steve mcgarret dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: Halia Matthews-McGarrett has watched the people she loves die around her. Eventually she returns to home to Hawaii in search of the safety and peace she knows she can find with the man that adopted her ten years previous. Just as Hal starts to settle, trust and fall in love with the people around her, everything goes to shit once more.**Will eventually turn explicit and include the Criminal Minds Team - This is also like super AU honestly, and I originally started to writing this back in S2 of H50**





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t know if she would have returned home if she wasn’t being forced too. Halia stared off into the distance, watching the Californian sun set on the horizon from her Mary’s porch. She had been sat there for hours now, ever since she had been sent home and told not to come back. Her Aunt wasn’t even back yet, though Halia knew she would never have any objection to her returning home, she had been pushing Halia to do so ever since she graduated from the Academy. Still every stubborn bone in her body had kept her in Virginia and then California when she moved to the state. 

 

“No way you’re home this early voluntarily.” Hal heard Mary come through the door before she spoke, she listened to her move through the house and setting her things down and then coming out onto the porch when she realized someone else was there. 

 

Hal took one looked to the woman and the tears flooded her vision, making the world blurry. They spilled down her cheeks and Mary was there in an instant pulling Hal to her side and rocking her back and forth; gently asking her what was wrong. “Ben.” She hiccuped between breathless sobs. “He’s dead.” She added after catching her breath, a fresh flood of tears hitting and causing her to hold onto the woman like she was last living person in her life. So many had died around Hal, she was now starting to believe she really was cursed, everyone she loved, everyone she cared for eventually left her. 

 

Mary sat with her for hours, or at least that was what it felt like, holding onto the woman and not letting her go until Hal pulled away herself. Her head hurt and her eyes stung from how much she had cried. She sat back in the bench, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared blankly again. “He - he was in my arms.” Hal said after a moment of silence. “We were on a Op and they got behind us without us knowing and he - he moved behind me when he saw them, stepping between me...” Hal’s voice cracked again and she fought back the tears that were working to spring free once more. Her hands gripped her legs tightly, nails biting into her skin as she saw it in her mind’s eye. “He stepped between me and the bullet.” She gasped shaking her head, forcefully pushing up from the bench and slamming her fists against wooden railings that wrapped around the house. “I should be the one that’s dead!” Hal cried looking angrily back at Mary. The other just sat there, clearly unable to find the words to say anything. 

 

“He had a family; a wife, a baby girl on the way!” Halia hissed dragging her hands roughly across her scalp. 

 

-

It felt like nothing had changed, Halia pulled up outside the house she had spent much of her childhood at. She spent many days, weeks and years in this house before she had legally become a McGarrett on paper. She had fond memories of John McGarrett, her grandparents had been friends of the family and it was one of the main reasons Steve had adopted her when she was only fourteen years old, that and her dad. 

 

Hal spent a few moments in the cab before stepping out, duffel bag in hand as she passed money back through the window to the driver, telling him he could keep the change. Hal walked up the drive and to the house, spotting the toys littered across the lawn and she could hear the laughter of a child inside. She steeled herself at the door, it had been ten years since she had been Hawaii, ten years since she had vanished leaving the man that had adopted her four years previous. She raised her hand and rapped it against the door, waiting for someone inside to answer. 

 

Hal expected Steve to answer, but it wasn’t. It was a native woman, dark hair and bright eyes and a smile on her face as she greeted Hal. Hal knew Steve had married, they had spoken at various points over the years and he told her that he had found someone, Halia hadn’t attended the wedding, she hadn’t come to the islands when their son was born. However she could guess now, she would guess that this was Kono, Steve’s wife and mother of his child. 

 

“Is Steve here? Steve McGarrett?” Hal asked hesitantly. It had been so long, so much time had passed, it felt foreign on her tongue. The woman nodded, a confused look on her face as she really took Hal in. Honestly, Hal wasn’t at her best. She was too pale even for her fair complexion, she had no energy which was likely down to her not eating and she was finally realizing why she was here. The moment Steve came into view after being called by the woman, Hal felt her resolve crumble. 

 

“Steve.” She rushed to him, at twenty eight years old Hal took comfort in the arms of the man who had picked up the reigns of being her father. He held her tight in an embrace pressing his face into the crown of her head. Hal screwed her fingers into his shirt, holding on for dear life as sobbed against his chest. The last few hours of holding it together finally coming apart at the seams. 

 

Steve just held onto her, he didn’t once let go not until she pulled back from him. He never said anything, said nothing about her turning up after ten years, about her state and why suddenly, she sobbing against him like she had once done many moons ago. Finally Halia pulled back, hands swiping at her face but it didn’t matter it was red and blotchy and sung like a bitch. Steve looked at at her, his large hands brushing back her damp curls of dark hair. “I’m so sorry Hal baby.” Steve’s voice was quiet and suddenly Halia released he knew. He knew she was coming, he knew why she was here and why she needed to get away. Hal also realized Hawaii, here in this house, in Steve’s arms was the only place she felt truly safe. 

 

That evening after calming down once more, Hal cleaned herself up and was then properly introduced to Kono and Luka. Kono was kind and funny, she had a sharp wit that had Hal grinning from ear to ear. Luka was just gorgeous as well, he seemed to have the perfect blend of Steve and Kono and the cutest of dimples when he looked up grinning at Hal. He fell asleep in Hal’s arms as darkness started to set in, Kono went to take him and Hal asked to hold him just a little while longer. There was so much innocence in the child, so much of what she could never have again and Halia just wanted to hold that, know that it was still there in the world. 

 

She sat down on the beach, Luka nestled in her arms wrapped warmly in a blanket as there was a slight chill in the air that evening. Steve walked down and joined her, settling into the sand beside her. His shoulder pressed against hers and he looked out over the ocean, not saying a word, waiting for Halia knowing she would break eventually. 

 

“You have a beautiful family.” Hal breathed after a few moments of silence, it was true. Steve now had a beautiful wife and handsome son and no doubt there would be more. 

 

“Your family.” Steve breathed. “I know I may not be your biological father, but I love you more than anything, in my eyes you  _ are  _ my daughter, that’s never going to change.” Steve expHalned firmly, that was the one thing Steve had been consistent on over the years, he had always loved her. He had always been her rock, been there for her when it felt like no one else was. 

 

“I know, I’ve been blessed to have two fathers.” Halia breathed turning her head to face Steve. Hal could count on one hand how many times she had referred to Steve aloud as her father, she felt ashamed because Steve didn’t have to step up and adopt her, and become the father in her life. He had although, and the smile that curled his lips, and spread across his face made Halia want to call it him more. “And this little guy is really lucky to have you and Kono, she’s amazing.” Hal smiled pulling the blanket a little tighter around the boy, she was growing more and more attached to him. 

 

“Yeah, she’s pretty awesome.” Steve agreed, a fond smile curling his lips as he thought of his wife. However, he turned back to Hal, his smile faltered as he caught the distant look in her eyes. “What happen Hal? Mary wouldn’t tell me, just said you needed family right now?” Steve explained reaching out, his hand settling at the back of her neck, his fingers threading through her dark locks. 

 

Halia shook her head, she didn’t want to talk about it again. Yesterday had been bad enough, it had been his funeral, she had stood with Emily, his wife. She had held her hand and been the rock the woman needed. Hal had been with him since her second year with the FBI, 8 years later they were family. She couldn’t talk about it again, she needed, wanted to bottle it up and put it to the back of her mind where she wouldn’t have to deal with it. The pain was just too much. 

 

“When you wanna talk I’m here okay?” Steve reassured leaning in a pressing a solid kiss to the side of her temple, his other hand resting upon his son’s head. Halia nodded resting against Steve’s shoulder, before motioning he should take his son. Steve lifted Luka from her arms and held him close while he offered one hand to Halia pulling her up from the sand. He draped it across her shoulders and together they walked back up to the house where Kono sat on the lanai with a hot drink in her hands. 

 

-

 

“Who are these people?” Hal asked carry out a stack of meat out from the house to the beach. Steve had said there were people to meet, people who were just as much Ohana as Kono and Luka. 

 

“Danny, Chin, Jerry, Lou.” Steve added once more, repeating himself. “I’ve known Danny and Chin as long as I’ve known Kono, Jerry and Lou came later, but they’re Ohana regardless.” Steve explained taking the meat from Halia and placing it in the cooler for later. Hal just nodded, she didn’t know if she was in the mood to meet people, to socialize right now and pretended things could be wiped away with a few beers. Still, she would smile and actually maybe getting plastered would blur the edges for at least a while. 

 

Not long after they started to turn up Danny was first. He was loud and shorter than her father, but a few inches taller than her. He seemed so formal in the jeans and t-shirt, compared to everyone else who was wearing board shorts and stupid hawaiian shirts as some sort of joke. Danny just seemed to poke fun at her father, grab himself a beer and continue. Halia appeared from the kitchen and Danny had looked at her with confusion, even more so when Steve told him that this was his eldest child. Halia’s heart swelling with something she couldn’t figure out.

 

“What? You’ve already reproduced? I’ve been living a world with McGarrett spawn before having the chance to prepare?” Danny kept talking prattling on to the point even Halia was laughing for the first time in a while. 

 

“I’m Halia, but Hal is fine, Steve said your Hawaiian incompetent.” Halia smirked holding out her hand, enjoying the way he spluttered on his beer at her comment. Which only earned her a lecture, she looked to Steve for help, who only shrugged his shoulders and when back to laughing at them with Kono. “It’s great to finally meet you Danno.” After hearing the man rant for five minutes straight without seemingly taking a breath, Halia was hesitant about following Steve’s advice and calling Danny, ‘Danno’; which only seemed to backfire on the other man, because Danny instantly knew that it was Steve who had told her and went after the man. Hal stood there watching them and laughing, the ache in her chest easing a little. 

 

-

 

Halia sat in the sand near the ocean, her feet dug into the warm sand. A number of empty beers bottles sat beside her, each time she finish, she pushed them upside down into the sand. Halia was in the middle of her six? Maybe seventh beer, when Danny approached and crouched in the sand beside her. She looked at him under the moonlight and his hair seemed to shine brighter than it had in the sun. She didn’t speak, she just looked back to the ocean.

 

“That’s a look I know.” Danny said breaking the silence around them. He settled himself down beside her in the sand with a grumble, but fell silent once more. 

 

“What do you know about it?” Halia asked, her tone was bitter, skeptical that he could ever understand what she was feeling right now, what she was going through. The pain and the turmoil of losing someone who she would have literally given her life for, but instead he had given his for her. 

 

“You’ll be surprised, I had the same haunted look in my eyes when I lost my partner.” Danny pressed on. Halia looked at him sharply, how did he know? Who told him? Steve had said Mary hadn’t told him anything. 

 

“How?” Hal asked her jaw tight and her gaze narrowed on the blonde. 

 

“I rarely see Steve shy away from something, but when he found out you were coming home and reason for it, I saw him something I hadn’t seen before.” Danny paused for a moment, taking a long drink from the longboard in hand. “Fear. I don’t think he knew what he was going to say to you, he couldn’t even construct the sentences when he told me.” Hal released a long sigh, ducking her head before looking back up the beach to Steve and the others, they were sat around the fire pit laughing and drinking. 

 

“He said he didn’t know, he was waiting for me to tell him.” Halia answered quietly chewing the inside of her lip as she looked back to the ocean, wanting, wishing for it to swallow her whole. 

 

“Biding his time no doubt, you bring out a side of him I've never seen and I didn’t know even know you were his daughter.” Danny explained with a shake of his head. “Sister maybe or something, he doesn’t really share many details, only when I pushed.” That really didn’t surprise her, her adoption, just Hal herself brought back as many bad memories for Steve as it did for her. It was a painful time for both their lives and Halia hadn’t helped anyone when she left Hawaii without a word. She had ran because that was all she could manage, she didn’t want to see the pain and anger anymore. She wanted to be free of it. 

 

“I’m not biologically his daughter, otherwise he would have been nine when I was born.” Halia snorted trying to lighten the mood a fraction. This was going somewhere she did not want to even touch, especially not after she had been drinking, it wouldn’t end pretty. 

 

“Seriously? So you’re what twenty eight or something?” Danny asked looking up at Halia as she pushed to her feet. “What’s the story there?”

 

“Yeah, twenty nine soon.” She nodded snatching up her beer and with a salute to Danno she wandered back up the beach back to ... to her family. She didn’t tell him the story, maybe one day ... if she stuck around.

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

Halia spent months on the island, spending more and more time with Steve and his extended family. She found herself joining them, wanting to join them and be apart of whatever it was they had. She would sit and talk for hours, with Danny especially. She liked talking about the city with him, she had spent a lot of time in the New Jersey office, it was actually where she had met Ben before they both transferred down to California. 

 

She had grown more comfortable with them all, and finally she had been able to let Steve in, she even let Danny in and slowly she got over the pain of losing her partner; she couldn’t return though. Halia had turned down going back to the FBI, for now at least. She wanted peace for a little while longer and while she spoken about it, returning back to the one place she associated most with her dead partner wouldn’t have been good for her. She wasn’t that stupid not to see it. 

 

She had been on the island six months when Danny asked if she had wanted to grab drinks, just them, no one else. No Steve. She had been confused at first, sure they hung out, but it was always because he was either at the McGarrett house or she had been invited out with the rest of the team. It was never just them. She didn’t say no though, she liked Danny and the more she thought about it the more the idea seemed right to her. 

 

***

 

Halia met Danny one Friday evening, they had agreed on a small bar out the way of tourists. Too dirty and dingy for their tastes, but perfect for the locals who knew what a gem it was. Hal had kept it simple with shorts and t-shirt, this wasn’t a date, that's what she kept telling herself. Because, because she couldn’t be on a date with her dad’s partner; but it didn’t mean she didn’t get that odd sensation in the pit of her stomach when she saw Danny already sat at the bar, two beers in front of him. 

 

He rose from his stool when he saw her, a smile softening his features, and Hal couldn’t help but smile back just as widely. She returned the hug he gave when she reached him, his hand settling at her low back when they pulled back and he greeted her. That funny feeling grew. Hal settled on the stool beside him, took a drink from her own beer and muttering a thanks. She wanted to ask him why, why he had asked her out tonight, just her and none of the team; but she thought she already knew the answer, maybe she was just scared to hear it aloud. 

 

“Did you want to sit outside?” Danny looked to her a look on his face that had Hal agreeing before taking a breath. Did she like him? Could she see herself being in a relationship with Danny? But what would that do to both their relationships with Steve? For all intensive purposes and on paper he was her father, this was his partner, could she damage that by taking this any further? Danny took a couple more beers from the bartender and motioning for Hal to go first as he followed her outside, they settled at a small candle lit table out the back of the bar on the beach. Hal automatically kicked her sandles off and tucked her toes into the sands, she loved the feeling. 

 

“You always do that.” Danny laughed watching her. Hal grinned, feeling the heat creep across her cheeks. What was he doing to her?

 

“I guess I haven’t really been around the stuff for a long time now, kinda making the most of it.” She shrugged draining her beer. “I always missed the beach, obviously there is sand in California, but I used to work so much I didn’t really have the time to sit and look across the ocean.” 

 

“Why did you stay away so long, if you missed it especially?” Danny asked a genuine look in his eyes as he asked the question. Halia thought for a few moments about whether she was going to answer the question, answering it would lead to questions about her past she wasn’t sure she was ready to answer and think about; but this was Danny. The same Danny that had helped her start to move on from Ben’s death; the same Danny she messaged in the middle of the night instead of waking either of the two people in the bedroom next to hers back home. Maybe she had already started to cross that line?

 

“I don’t know what Steve has told you about me, but I left, I ran, from Hawaii because the memories hurt too much.” That now seemed all too familiar she knew she was running from the FBI because the memories of Ben hurt too much to be back there. “After losing my Dad, everything reminded me off him and as I got older it just got too much - there are only so many pity looks you can handle before it starts to drive you to the point of breaking.” Hal admitted with a sad look in her eyes, she took another long drink, starting the fresh beer Danny had set in front of her. “I guess I’m just good at running.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with leaving the place or person that’s causing you pain, sometimes you just have too.” Danny answered, his words laced with something that made Hal think he knew what he speaking about. “And Steve hasn’t really said anything, gets that look on his face when I do ask and normally just walks off.” Danny shrugged following Hal and taking a drink from his beer. 

 

“I might have lost my father, but Steve, he lost a best friend, his mentor.” Hal explained softly, understanding Steve’s reaction to someone prying into the painful time in their lives. “We’ve both lost a lot over the years.” She added sadly. Jack had been killed nearly six years ago now and Hal still tore herself up for not coming back for his funeral, but she had done whatever she could to help Steve. Including going as far as sending information anonymously to Steve, unable to face him herself. 

 

“That’s how I met him yanno? Jack’s death, HPD put me on the case and I nearly shot him because he was being a stubborn ass fool.” Danny grinned shaking his head. “He got me shot as well, which I’d like to point out is not fun, nor right because I wasn’t even his partner then - he just kept appearing in places he shouldn’t.” Danny mused muttering to himself. Hal couldn’t help but laugh, that sounded exactly like Steve. Sounded like her actually, Hal was more reckless than she’d like to admit and her superiors would like to know. 

 

“What are we doing Danny?” 

 

“Having a drink.” He smirked, that same smirk that had made Hal laugh when she had seen him for the first time ranting at - her dad. 

 

“You know what I mean, what if Steve finds out? I can’t see him being thrilled with either of us, I can’t be the cause of this causing friction between you both, I’d never forgive myself if something happened because you guys were dealing with this instead of the job.”

 

“Well he better not find out then.” Danny answered simply, was it that simple though? Or was she just overthinking it? She wanted to see if there was something with this man, she really did, but, but - so many buts and questions and worries. “Relax okay? I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t think you were worth it.” Hal just stared at him unable to find the words to answer that. Worth it? Was she?

 

They spent hours drinking and chatting, finally vacating from their table when the bar closed at three in the morning. Hal was giddy and flushed laughing more than she had in since, well forever. Danny was smart and witty, his smart remarks like nothing she had come across in a person and she had worked with enough people to think she had seen them all. As they were walking up the street in silence, Hal’s arm linked through Danny’s, she felt at ease. They were in search of a cab, Danny having too much to drink to make it safe for him to drive them home. As they walked Halia felt the first hit of rain as it landed on her arm and by the time she looked to the heavens it was was pouring down upon them. 

 

Both of them laughed, coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Hal looked at Danny, there was barely a difference in height between them, maybe an inch or two? Yet, she still felt like she was tipping her back to look at him, rain covering her face and washing away the last of the haze she had felt from the alcohol they had consumed. It was a clique, without a doubt and Hal felt cheesy as hell as Danny dipped his head to press their mouths together. He was hesitant at first, giving her the time to pull back and change her mind if she so wished; but she didn’t. Hal deepened the kiss, her hands coming up to cradle Danny’s face, his hands settling at her waist.

 

They fitted together like two halves, and Hal unconsciously added Danny to the list of people she felt safe with. They were so wrapped up in each other, the kiss soft and easy, they never heard the van pull up beside them. Two well trained people in being aware of their surroundings they didn’t pay attention to the feet hitting the rain covered sidewalk. They only knew they were there when they both felt the electric running through their bodies from the taser which hit them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hal thought she remembered briefly waking up in a moving vehicle, every muscle in her body hurt, especially her back and her head was pounding. It felt like someone had driven nails into with a hammer. But that was all she really remembered because everything went black again. When she woke again, the floor was wet below her cheek, her clothes felt damp and head and wrists hurt especially. When Hal attempted to move, she made a sound that voiced the pain she was in. It was the mix of a strangled cry and a moan as she tried rolling onto her back. The room spun and Hal covered her eyes with her hands, just trying to ease it a little. 

The sound in the corner of the room drew her attention, she moved again, this time a little faster as she tried to see what it was. As she turned her gaze to the corner she saw a familiar figure slumped against the wall. Danny. She hissed as she moved pushing up onto her hands and knees and crawling across the dirty floor. “Danny?” Hal crawled up beside him, slumping against the wall where he was and pressing her fingers to Danny’s neck to make sure he was still breathing, because the way was still spinning she couldn’t see the rise and fall of his chest. 

Thankfully she found a pulse, it was steady and strong. Hal breathed a sigh of relief and tipped her head down against his shoulder, her eyes falling shut as the sheer exhaustion she felt from just crawling across the room. She didn’t know where they were, she didn’t know who had taken them or what was going to happen now that they were here, but Hal was just thankful they were both alive, for now. 

When Hal woke for the third time it was because whatever she was leaning against was moving. Danny! Her eyes snapped open and she looked frantically to where his face would be. His eyes were open and a dazed expression was on his face. 

“Hal?” Her name came out as a rasp and he winced as he tried to move again, dislodging Hal making her sit back up against the wall. 

“Yeah.” She answered softly, her hand dropping to his, her fingers linking through his. She felt better, her body didn’t ache as much and the headache which felt like it was splitting her head in two earlier had eased a considerable amount. “Are you hurt?” She watched as Danny continued to move, testing things out and checking to see if there was anything missing, or blood staining his clothes. There wasn’t. 

“I’m fine I think, everything just hurts.” He answered quietly, his free hand rubbing at his temple. “Where are we?” That was the million dollar question, where the hell were they? Hal had no idea, she wasn’t how long they had been driving after they had picked up and she couldn’t hear a thing from outside the room they were in. So nothing was giving it away. 

“I don’t know -” Hal cast a glance around the room, everything was dark apart from the dirty bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. There were no windows and the only door in and out of the room was steel and likely to be stupidly thick, no way for them to get out of it. “I don’t how long we’ve been out, I woke up earlier, but I guess I passed out again.” She explained softly, shifting to place her back against the wall, her legs out in front of her. 

“I meet Steve and get shot, I meet you and I get kidnapped; are there any other McGarrett's I need to know about?” Danny asked dryly heaving himself to his feet with a considerable amount of cursing. 

“Who says this is my fault, could just as easily be you they’re after?” Hal pointed out, raising her brow with a frown. Halia couldn’t think of a reason why she had been kidnapped, she couldn’t recall a case she had worked which could lead to this end result. “And no, just Steve, Mary and Me - Unless your counting Kono and Luka into this?” Danny just glared at her as he moved a little around the room. She could tell he was taking stock of the room and looking for anyway for them to escape, but from what Hal could see there was no way out. Not until someone opened that door at least. Then they might have a chance. 

Danny prowled the room for another ten minutes before coming back and sitting down next to Hal, who just found it easy not to move and not think, both of those activities caused too much pain. His found hers again and they sat there in silence. “Steve will find us, he’ll tear the island apart.” Halia breathed after a few moments. That was what she kept telling herself. He was a SEAL for christs sake, he was head of Five-0. He wouldn’t stop until he found them. 

“I know.” 

-

What seemed like hours past before any contact was made them, Hal found herself slipping in and out of sleep as she sat there beside Danny. Whatever they had given her was still taking it’s time to wear off, Danny was in better shape than she was and just sat there silently staring at the door like he could bend it off at the hinges with his mind. Finally, they heard footsteps outside the door, voices muffled. Danny shoke Hal until she was fully awake and together they rose to their feet, ready for a fight. They were going to get out of here, or die trying. 

The door flew open and a number of men stormed the room, surrounding them with guns. They were outnumbered easily and before either of them could make a move Hal knew they would be shot. Next came whoever was leading the show and Hal instantly knew that she was responsible for their kidnapping. She recognised the man as the brother of a terrorist she had shot dead three years previous and the cousin to the men her father had hunted and eventually killed. It obviously showed on her face because the man lit up with a smile the moment he saw her. 

“Halia Matthews-McGarrett, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He laughed coming to a stop in front of them, she could see Danny looking at her out the corner of her, but her gaze was glued to their kidnapper.

“I can’t say the same.” She answered coldly, her hands tightening to fists at her sides. If they had had enough evidence to lock the brother up as well they would have, but he had walked free. 

“Don’t be like that, I’ve been planning our reunion for a long time now.” He chuckled, winking at her. Hal felt sick. “Ah, Detective Williams, I should have introduced myself; my name is Kian O’Shay. I know this young lady quite well and I also know your team.” He explained delightedly clapping his hands together. “See Halia killed my brother three years ago and well, your Commander, her adoptive Daddy killed my Cousins as well, you might know them - Anton and Victor Hesse?”

Hal heard Danny curse under his breath. Hal knew that the O’Shay’s had been related the Hesse brothers which was why she had requested the case four years ago, she wanted that family off the streets and in cells before something like this could happen. She knew she had failed when they had been unable to lock Kian up, or put a bullet in him; but she had never expected this. 

“What do you want Kian?” Hal spat advancing just a step, which was a mistake because the men around O’Shay advanced as well, their guns inches from her face. Kian smiled and shrugged. 

“Oh I don’t know, revenge for my families murders?” He answered, phrasing it more like a question than an actual statement. Then he turned serious, like a switch had been flipped inside of him. “I plan on putting you through as much pain as I possibly can before I leave you for dead and alert Daddy-o to where you but making sure I give him just enough time to get here before his daughter and partner dies in his arms. You will pay for what you have done.”

Hal felt her stomach drop, white noise filling her ears as Kian O’Shay shared his plan. They were going to die, she was going to die and never do the things had wanted to do. Danny was going to die, he was never going to see his babies grow up, he wasn’t going to walk Grace down the aisle or watch Charlie follow his dream into baseball. They were going to die. 

As Hal was in her daze the men moved around her, half of them pinning Danny to the wall and the other half grabbing her. Hal fought as hard as she could; screaming, scratching, biting and kicking, anything to try and get away from them but they had her tight and she wasn’t able to break free. Hal could hear Danny shouting over her own screaming, her eyes found his and she saw the panic in them. She could only imagine look of fear that was in her own. 

Hal dragged down the corridor kicking and screaming, she got hit in the head at some point and it dazed her momentarily before she started going again. Hal didn’t know the meaning of giving up, she wasn’t about to now. She pulled into a room and forced into a chair, held down until she was tied into. O’Shay followed them into the room and sat himself in a chair opposite. 

“You think I wanted this Halia?” O’Shay started crossing his legs at the knee like he was in some business meeting. “I just wanted an easy life, moving my guns, putting a bomb here or there - but you and your family just had to make it difficult.” 

“Fucking deserved it.” Halia spat straining against her bindings. “You and your whole family, the only thing I regret it not putting a bullet in you like you brother, it was the highlight of my year watching the life drain from your brother’s eyes.” She laughed bitterly sneering at the man. She only saw the shift of eyes from her to someone at her right, but she felt the fist that smashed into her face. Halia screamed, her frustration, anger and pain rolling out into the noise. 

“My men have their orders, I don’t want anything from you so there is nothing to stop them, no information or bargaining required. Begin.” O’Shay rose from his seat and left Halia with the men he had around her, all of them looking at each other with smiles a mile wide. This was no going to be in her favour. 

-

“Something isn’t right.” Steve walked the house for the third time looking for a sign that Halia had come home last night. She had told him she was heading out about seven-ish, she was old enough to look after herself, so it wasn’t like she needed to be home before midnight; but she would have text him if something changed. “Did you call Danny?” Steve looked to Kono who was sat feeding Luka at the table. 

“Went to voicemail.” She answered pulling a face and making the boy laugh. Steve knew that Halia had grown close to Danny, he could see that she trusted him and he knew Danny had helped her coming to terms with the death of Ben, her partner. Steve wouldn't admit to being thrilled with the idea Hal was growing so close with Danny, but if it was helping her then Steve couldn’t get on board. 

“Did she say who she was meeting?” Steve asked pacing back and forth across the room, already in the process of texting Chin to track Halia’s phone. Something was sitting uneasy in the pit of his stomach. 

“No, just said she was meeting a friend, and stop texting my cousin!” Kono glared waving the child’s spoon at him. “You are not going have her phone tracked Steve, she is a grown woman who can perfectly well look after herself.”

“But what if something is wrong? Something doesn’t feel right Kono, I’m going to try Danny again.” Steve gave up on the text to Chin, following his wife's orders. Instead he tried Danny’s mobile again, listening as it just went to voicemail, but it wasn’t even ringing which meant it was turned off. The same as Halia’s. “You don’t think Danny and Hal are together do you?” Steve’s voice was hesitant as his pacing came to a stop. 

“Look, if she’s not home by tonight, then I’ll let you track her cell, but just give her some space. This is the first time she really gone out by her own choice and not just come out with the team.” Kono answered gently, rising from her chair and meeting Steve. Her hands settled on the phone and set it on the table beside them. “I don’t know, and it’s not our place to say or do anything if they are.” Kono answered firmly, the warning tone in her voice as she caught her husband’s face in her hands. 

Steve’s frown was clear that he didn’t like her answer, but he was quiet for now. Kono just hoped that Halia turned up later that day. 

-

It had been hours since Danny had seen Halia, since she had been dragged from their cell kicking and screaming. Not long after she had been dragged out blaring music had come from speakers Danny hadn’t even seen. It was heavy metal turned up to the max and it was driving Danny insane; his head was pounding with every beat and covering his ears did nothing to hep. Combined that with the sprinklers they had turned on probably about an hour ago. He was soaked to the skin and freezing. Danny was huddled in the corner of the room wrapped around himself when the sprinklers and music stopped and O’Shay walked in. Halia wasn’t with him, but when the door opened he could hear her screams. Screams riddled with pain. 

“W...w...where’s Hal?” Danny stammered around the shivering, his teeth making more noise than his voice. 

“She’s getting to know the boys, it sounds like they’re looking after her well.” Kian laughed sinking his hands into his pockets, stopping in the middle of the room, flanked by two of his goons. “See Detective Williams, I’m not overly sure what to do with you, I had hoped to get McGarrett since he was the one that killed both of my cousins, but I couldn’t miss the opportunity to take Halia, since her partners death which played out better than I could have hoped, she’s become a little bit of a recluse here on the island.” O’Shay explained shaking his head in mock dismay. Danny stared at the man, did he just admit to killing Ben?

“You, you killed Ben?” Danny asked unwrapping his limbs from his legs and stretching them out, everything frozen into place. 

“Well, not personally, but one of my men did, yes - that bullet was never meant for dear Halia.” O’Shay answered gleefully. Anger started to boil within, he couldn’t believe it, this man had set out to terrorise Halia and put her through as much pain as he could. 

“You piece of shit.” Danny spat stumbling to his feet, using the wall for support. “You’re whole family are nothing but low life criminals who deserve to be six feet under.” Danny growled finding the last of energy and throwing himself at O’Shay, but it was pointless the man stepped back and his goons stepped in knocking Danny to the floor and proceeding to beat him with hands and booted feet. 

O’Shay walked away once more. 

-

Halia sat and waited the moment O’Shay walked out the room, she had no idea what was going to happen next and she was dreading every minute she was sat there and man to wait. A door opened behind her, a different door to the one O’Shay had exited only moments before. Something was being wheeled into the room and set up behind up. One of Kian’s guys appeared in front of her with a pair of rusted scissors. 

“You’re wearing too much.” Halia went pale, her clothes they were going to cut her clothes away and then who knew what would come of that. Hal fought against the bindings against, struggling as much as she could make it harder for him to cut her clothing away, but it made things worse. He kept ‘accidently’ slipping with the scissors and cutting her, by the time her top and shorts were on the floor, Hal a number of cuts scattering her legs and torso, some deeper than others. 

Halia sat there shivering in the cold room when they finally revealed what they were doing and if Hal thought having her clothes removed was bad, this was a whole lot worse. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach and tears filled her eyes as she started to sob pleas, asking them to stop. A jacked up unit of batteries were brought round and set near her, just close enough that they could reach her with the wires coming off it. 

One of the men gagged her with a dirty rag and another held onto her with thick rubber gloves pressing down onto her shoulders; but not before they dumped a bucket of freezing water over her head. The shivering got worse. Halia watched as the guy brought the wires closer, there was nothing she could do to get away, nothing she could do to make this stop. She had been taken for the pure reason of being left for dead for her dad to find. There was nothing she could do. One of the clips held a soaking sponge and when both the sponge and the other clip were pressed to her skin she could feel the electricity running through her body. She went rigid in the chair, nails biting into the wood of the chair. Her toes curling until they locked, without the rag she would have bitten her own tongue off. 

They were only held there for a few moments before being taken away, but felt like a lifetime. Halia slumped into the chair, her body shaking in violent shudders to having hundreds of volts of energy forced into her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks and if there was anything left in her stomach after her earlier vomiting then she would have been throwing it up. The hands came away and Halia went to sit back up, but instead the electricity was pressed to her back. She went rigid in the seat once more, freezing in place as he body shook. It was taken away and Halia breathed heavily around the rag, her body burning. The last thing on her mind was the burn marks that would be on her body after this torture session. 

-

“She’s not back and I can’t reach Danny. Chin is tracking their phones.” Steve snapped storming past Kono who had tried to step in his way. The sinking feeling in his stomach was still there, something didn’t feel right and the only thing it could have been to cause it was his partner and daughter. Steve pulled his cell out of his pocket and as he stared furiously at his wife he spoke to Chin, demanding his head back into the office to track the two tells, telling the other man he would meet him there. 

Steve didn’t know that Chin had messaged Kono after, asking her what the hell was happening. Honestly Kono wasn’t sure herself, but if Steve was saying something wasn’t right, then she believed him. They all hauled ass back to the office calling the rest of the team on the way. Luka tucked up into his carrier and sleeping silently in Steve’s office, while the adults crowded around the computer. Chin could only find Halia’s and Danny’s last location, a small dive bar out on the beach across town. That had been recorded at nearly half three in the morning. Steve cursed, asking Chin to bring up security footage in the area. Nearly everything in the area was on a closed circuit feed, but they did manage to get into the cash machine on the other side of the road from where Halia’s and Danny’s phone had last pinged. 

Chin played the footage from the time, they watched as the pair had come into view arm in arm, walking silently until they stopped as the rain started to fall. The rain made the footage even grainer and everyone could see the frustration appear on Steve’s face as it was clear what was about to happen with the Agent and Detective. They all watched in silence as a kiss was shared and male hands wandered down the back of the Commander’s daughter. 

“Well then.” It was Lou to speak, breaking the silence in the room, which was thick enough to make them all nervous. “Can’t say I saw that coming.” He just had to keep talking, Kono fired him a look and was about to tell him to shut up, but Steve did it instead his eyes still glued to the footage. They all watched as a van pulled up on the street, blocking their Ohana from view. When the van pulled away Danny and Halia were gone. 

“They were kidnapped.” Steve exclaimed dragging a hand thought his hair. 

“We don’t know that.” Kono answered calmly resting a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “They could have moved out the camera view as the van stopped.” She added softly. 

“Do you really believe that?” Steve snapped staring blankly at his wife. “They vanish when that van appears, there cells die in that exact point. If they had gone anywhere else that would have been reflected.” Steve explained angrily. “I want footage from the street, whatever angles you can get. I want a registration on that van and I want to know faces of the men inside.” Steve gave his orders and then stormed out the the office, heading for the door, leaving everyone watching his back. 

“Those men won’t walk away alive.” 

“I know.” Kono answered quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and love all welcome!


	3. Chapter Three

Halia’s throat burned with how much she had screamed, her mouth grated like sandpaper when she pressed her lips together. Her body ached and her mind literally felt fried. She couldn’t string a coherent sentence together, she babbled words like a baby, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moved in and out of consciousness. They had given up at some point, wheeling their torture machine out of the room and drenching Hal is more freezing water, shocking her body alive. 

 

After a while, they untied her from the chair. They slid arms under hers and dragged her out the room. They moved down the corridor the one Hal recognised as traveling up to the torture chamber. She muttered to herself, or them, she wasn't sure. A door was swung open and Halia cried out when she dumped unceremoniously on the flooded flood, coughing as she sucked in a mouthful of water into her lungs. 

 

She sobbed when another set of hands touched her skin, flinching away from them as best she could. Then she heard his voice and when she tilted her head back she saw the slicked back blonde locks and easy features of one Danny Williams. Her heart shattered and Halia closed her eyes resting head against the freezing floors. Danny brushed back her damp locks from her face, pulling her into his arms. They both ignored the pain that soared through their bodies. Danny’s beaten and bruised and Halia’s tendered and burned. 

 

Halia curled against his chest, folded up as close as she could get. She sobbed hard, her body racking with each breath. Why did everything hurt so much, why couldn’t they just finish this now and end everything. End the pain, end the hurt and end the anguish of knowing she’ll never see her family again. Danny held onto her tight, his hands holding onto her body at a bruising strength, Halia didn’t complain. 

She wouldn’t, she needed this. 

 

-

 

They worked through the night, the only one returning home was Kono to get Luka into his bed and that was under protest. Chin, Lou and Steve canvassed and got access to any camera they could. They tracked them back to the bar they had spent hours at. Steve had interrogated the bartender who had been working that night, learning Danny had arrived first and Halia no less than ten minutes later. They drank beers and apparently looked like a couple in love. That grated on Steve’s nerves, Chin had seen the muscles in his jaw twitching at the man gave that little tibet of information. 

 

Steve had reviewed the security footage alone first, Chin wasn’t sure what he was expecting, he couldn’t imagine Danny or Halia sat a table doing anything more than talking. They had been doing a lot of that lately, it had been clear to everyone else on the team but Steve. Kono came back to the office part way through the day, she had dropped Luka off with Malia. They worked tirelessly, never taking a break, interviewing and watching security footage. At about eight pm that evening they finally got a plate on the van that had taken Danny and Halia, but it also happened to be the van that HPD had found earlier that day burning in some back street alley. 

 

Steve punched the wall twice when he learned that, eventually allowed Kono to clear his fist up when she dragged him by shirt back to the office.

 

They took a break at midnight, letting things run through the night while they went home and slept. Though barely any of them got any sleep, worrying too much about their Ohana.  

 

Steve called at four am, clearly not following advice and going home to sleep. They had a hit on a face. 

 

He was an associate of the Hess and O’Shay Brothers, while they didn’t know who the O’Shay brothers were. Halia did. Steve pulled his contacts, learning that his daughter had killed one of them and failed to put the other in prison or the ground. 

 

They had their first lead. 

 

\--

 

At some point Danny had dragged them over to a corner in the room, he had folded himself around Halia while she slept. He drifted in and out, jerking awake with every little noise. They were being given respite, a chance to heal before it started all over again. Music blared at some point, they didn’t know the time of day in their windowless cell. 

 

It screamed at them, shaking them both awake. Halia screaming as his body jerked up right, Danny holding onto her, trying to sooth her over the harsh sound. Halia pressed the side of her face to Danny’s chest, one ear pressed against him while her hand covered the other. Attempting to reduce the sound. Danny just shut his eyes and hunkered down against Halia, waiting for it to be over. 

 

\--

 

Three weeks had passed and there were still no solid leads on where the New Jersey Detective and the Commander's daughter had gone. Steve was tearing the remainder of his hair out and everyone was else was trying to pick up the pieces and stay out of the way of the man’s anger. Kono wasn’t having much luck, she had barely seen her husband over the last few weeks and their son was noticing more than anything, asking in his simple words where his father was. 

 

“Steve, you need to get some rest, you’re not anyone any good, especially Hal and Danny if you’re exhausted.” Kono sat across from the man she loved with all her heart. A sad and pleading look on her face as she tried once more to get him to sleep. 

 

“I can’t.” He snapped harshly, hitting the keys on his laptop even harder as he tried to find whatever he was looking for. “I need to find them, there is nothing and we have nothing.” Steve growled pushing the device away from him and holding his head in his hands. Kono’s heart broke, she hated seeing him like this. Kono rose from the seat and rounded the desk, threading her fingers through the short spikes that were his do. 

 

“We will find them, there is no person better to find them, but you need rest.” Kono answered softly, pressing her hands across his shoulders, leaning her head down to press a kiss to his temple. “You gotta rest baby.” 

 

\--

 

The hours past, but neither of them knew how many. They were put through hours of the music and the water. They were both hungry and exhausted, off balance and angry as more time went by and they grew more and more exhausted. They occasionally had food thrown in, packets of stuff they were too hungry to read the labels off. 

 

Halia had been dragged off again, Danny pinned against the wall as they did so, knowing he would do anything to stop them from taking her and O’Shay didn’t want him dead just yet. Halia was subjected to the most of the torture from O’Shay, she would be taken for hours at a time and come back bloody and beaten, bruises already forming on her creamy skin above the older ones that hadn’t quite vanished yet. Danny’s came as water and music, with the occasional beating from O’Shay’s men when they felt like. Halia had tried to intervene once, and it only ended with a broken arm on her part. 

 

“I want it to end.” Halia spoke softly, her voice broken as she curled into Danny’s side. “I don’t want this anymore, I don’t want to continue with this, I just want it done with.” Her voice broken and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Danny didn’t voice that he agreed, that he wanted this over with as much as her. It broke his heart knowing he wanted to things to end that he would have taken his own life at this point so he didn’t have to endure what O’Shay was putting him through. But, it would be better than the outcome of what O’Shay would do to them. 

 

\--

 

“I’ve got him!” Kono’s voice echoed through the Five-0 headquarters, she was waving a sheet of paper in the air a grim smile splitting her face in two. “He was last seen heading up into the mountains, so I looked at buildings in the area and found an abandoned military outfit, completely enclosed and nothing else around for miles.” Kono explained bringing more details up on the main screen. “I checked into the power grid and for the last four months it’s been shooting up the scale on it’s power usage and the last four weeks even higher!” She exclaimed her voice growing higher and more breathless. “I checked with our contacts and is no authorized personnel out there, they had no idea someone was out there. It’s O’Shay, it’s got to be!” The team were stunned to silence this was their first real lead on anything leading to O’Shay it felt like it shouldn’t be true. 

 

“Gear up, we’re leaving in ten - Kono your staying here.” Steve’s voice sang loud and clear as he organized his men and ordered his wife to sit behind. 

 

“Like hell I am.” Kono snapped following her husband across the room to the tactile area where everyone else was. “I’m going with you, you’re not going to bench me, you’ve got no good reason too.” 

 

“I can’t lose you.” Steve hissed. “I have no idea what we’re going to find up and I’m preparing myself for the worst, I won’t - I can’t lose you either I need to know your safe.” Steve’s voice quietened. He reached for the natives hand and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her knuckles. 

 

“You’re not going to lose me Steve, I’m the safer at your side than I am here alone - They’re Ohana, I can’t sit here while your all out there, I can’t - I need to be there with you, with them.” Kono answered softly taking Steve’s face into her hands. “You also need a woman -” Kono took a breath, she had been thinking nonstop about this since Hal had been taken, knowing that O’Shay had sexual assault on his file made Kono’s blood run cold. “Hal may need a woman.” She felt the sharp intake of breath from Steve, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at Kono, understanding her completely, he had seen O’Shay rap sheet, read it more than once. He nodded stoically, pulling away from the woman and began to gear up. 

 

\--

 

“How did Steve come to adopt you?” It was the first time in a while the silence had been broken between them, they had been content with just sitting in each other’s arm and taking little comfort in what they could give each other. Neither had been taken out for their various torture sessions for hours and they were getting itchy feet on about what was to come. 

 

“My dad was killed in the Middle East, I was 14 and in the system after both my grandparents past while he was on deployment.” Halia explained quietly, chewing her lip until she could taste the bitter tange of blood. “When Steve returned home with his body he was the one to tell me I had no one left, he held me as I cried and took me away from the shitty place I had been put in. He filed for adoption and while he was away on active duty John would look after me.” 

 

“They both died at the same time?” Danny asked, Hal could hear the shock in his voice, it brought a small smile to her lips. 

 

“No, My granddad had died a few years previous, heart attack.” Halia explained shift herself against Danny’s side so she was almost leaning across him, looking up at his damp features. “My grandmother died on the deployment my dad was killed on, they couldn’t get word to him after it happened and because I had no one else I was placed into the system, John was fighting to get me out when Steve returned.” Danny sat quietly taking it all in, he couldn’t have imagined a childhood like that, losing everyone you loved in such a short period of time, leaving your completely alone. 

 

“What about your Mom?” 

 

“She died giving birth to me, I’m named after her.” Hal smiled reaching up and clutching the necklace between her fingers, thankfully it hadn’t gotten lost or broken since they had been taken. “Both my parents were only children and my Mom’s parents died when I was still little, car accident on the Poly.” It sounded so tragic, the poor child growing up with no one around for most of her life. “When my dad was deployed which was pretty much all the time I was with his parents and when he returned we would have the best time in the world, it was like he had never been away.” Hal explained softly, memories of her father flooding back which caused the tears to spring to her eyes. 

 

Halia smiled into Danny’s hand as he wiped away the tears that had broken free. They were happy memories, but they just made her sad. “How did your Dad know Steve?”

 

“I had grown up down the road from the McGarrett's all my life, it was my Grandparents house - My dad had known Steve for years, ever since he was a kid I think, he then mentored Steve in the academy and was one his instructor during his SEAL training, my dad requested the post specially. I remember my Dad coming home for a few days and telling me he was going to whip Steve’s ass into shape, no way he was ringing that bell.” Halia laughed tapping her fingers against Danny’s bare chest. His shirt being torn to shreds ages ago, Halia was still spending her time in the underwear and bra which had been left on her after the first time. 

 

“My Dad was killed on Steve’s first deployment as a SEAL, shook him up real bad.” Halia added after a few heart beats. “Came home with the coffin and hit the ceiling when he found out I was in the system, pulled any and every string he had and anyone that owed my dad, it’s not often you hear of a guy adopting a kid nine years younger than himself, but he did and between him and John they gave me a home and started to make things seem right again.”

 

Danny’s arms wrapped around Hal as they sat there, pressing a kiss to her temple, as he was careful not to hurt her broken arm. Oddly enough they had grown close after the last few weeks, nothing had gone between chaste broken kisses, but it was becoming all that much deeper between them. 

 

“And then I ran.” Halia sighed heavily biting back more tears that wanted to spring free. “Couldn’t deal with being in this place any longer, everything just reminded me off him and I turned real shitty as a teen, like you don’t realize how lucky you are with Grace.” Hal answered with a hiccuped laugh. “So, I applied to university, got my degree and then applied to the FBI, a few of dad friends that had stayed in touch put in a couple of favours for me and got me early entry. I wanted it that bad.”

 

“I miss him Danny, I miss them both.” 

 

\--

 

Steve, along with the rest of Five-0, HPD and the FBI sat in non descript black SUV’s at the bottom of the lane leading up to the unused military outfit.They were waiting to make their move, head in and rescue their Ohana, praying that the worst wasn’t going to come true. They had med choppers on standby ready to take rush Danny and Hal if needed. They couldn’t be any more ready, they now just had to time it right, waiting for the sun to go down. 

 

\--

 

The door to their cell bust open, for the last time unbenone to Danny and Halia. O’Shay and him men stepped in, he pointed to Halia and by now they knew the drill by now. Halia was taken from the cell, marched down the hall to the room she had beaten, electrocuted, waterboarded and strung up in more times than she could count. Her wrists were tied with rope, ignoring her sobs and screaming as they pulled around the fractured arm, Halia was pulled up to stand on her tiptoes, screaming at them to let her down. To let her go. 

 

Once Halia was secure Danny was brought in, being held by men as he fought against them to get to Halia, instead a chain was wrapped around his throat and then chained to the wall. Everytime he pulled against it, he could choke himself, making the men in the room laugh and cheer. It made her sick. 

 

O’Shay walked into the room like it was another normal day, like he didn’t have a woman strung up in the centre of the room, or a man chained to the wall. He sat himself in a chair in front of Halia, spinning a 6 inch blade around in his hand. “So, I’m being rushed along and I hate being rushed along.” He spoke slowly, like he was contemplating his words. “It looks like your father found me sooner than I expected, he and his teams at sat at the bottom of this lane no doubt waiting for nightfall to attack. I’m surprised he didn’t attack the moment he got here, everything I’ve heard about Steve McGarrett says he doesn’t have much self restraint.”

 

O’Shay pushed to his feet, pacing back and forth across the room. “Since nightfall is only a short amount of time away, I best get on with killing you both so he finds you; I feel like I need to do at least that before he finishes me off.” When he looked at Halia she could see he had no fear, no worry about being caught or killed for his actions. He was prepared, he had accepted this. That scared Halia more than anything. 

 

“Let’s start with you Miss Matthews-McGarrett.” Halia heard Danny shouting and pulling at the chain, but the Hal had grown numb to the pain, her mind fogging as it started to detach from reality she just hung there as O’Shay moved around her. She felt her bra cut from her skin, she didn’t react at that point. It was when the knife first sank into her sink she screamed until she was breathless. It was like he was carving something into her back, precise lines across her skin. She screamed until everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a little love?

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter and the whole things is by no means complete. This is just a taster of sorts to see what people think! Let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions about how it all works, do ask, because my brain is all over with this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
